Générations sans frontière
by Junonchan
Summary: Le sort de Lily allait révolutionner le monde de la magie. Cependant, rien ne se passe comme prévu car elle se retrouve, accompagnée de son père et son petit ami, en 1977.
1. Où Lily invente un sort

Chapitre: 1 : Où Lily invente un sort

Fic : Générations sans frontière

Auteur : Junon

Bêta : Tookuni et Bee

Résumé : Le sort de Lily allait révolutionner le monde de la magie. Cependant, rien ne se passe comme prévu car elle se retrouve, accompagnée de son père et son petit ami, en 1977.

Rating : T

Note : J'ai gardé certains noms en anglais (tel que Snape et Malfoy…)

Chapitre 1 : Où Lily invente un sort

Lily travaillait sur ce sort depuis plus d'un an. Aujourd'hui, elle sentait qu'il était fin prêt. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait rassemblé son père et son petit ami dans le salon.

La jeune fille à la chevelure de feu se trouvait debout, au milieu de la pièce. Face à elle, son père à la tignasse désordonnée et noire de jais, et son petit ami, aussi blond qu'elle était rousse, étaient installés, intrigués, sur le canapé, chacun à un bout. Sur le mur derrière le sofa, était accroché une horloge saugrenue qui attirait l'attention. En effet, elle possédait cinq aiguilles, une pour chaque membre de la famille, et indiquait le lieu où ils se trouvaient. La demoiselle put ainsi remarquer qu'à part sa mère, tout le monde se trouvaient à la maison. Mais ses deux frères, James et Albus, étaient trop accaparés par une partie d'échecs sorciers pour venir assister à ses exploits.

Sur la grande cheminée était posée une immense photo dans laquelle la famille au complet faisait un signe de la main en souriant gaiment. L'ainé de la fratrie Potter tentait de pousser son frère hors du cadre sous l'œil amusé de leur mère dont la chevelure rousse se retrouvait sur une très grande partie des personnes présentes. On pouvait même voir Fred, l'un de ses nombreux cousins, l'encourager de l'autre côté de la photo. La mère de Lily en avait rajoutée une dans laquelle sa fille et son petit ami se souriaient doucement en se tenant par la main.

Le garçon grogna en se levant et se décala sur le côté. Le balai, qui se passait tout seul, lui donnait des coups depuis déjà plusieurs secondes, et il semblait absolument impératif qu'il nettoie l'endroit où il était assis. En le voyant debout, malgré la distance qui les séparait, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : Lily était toute petite. Le jeune homme se rassit en jetant un regard noir à l'objet qui continuait son chemin.

Croisant le regard de son père, elle remarqua une fois de plus qu'il ressemblait vraiment à son grand-père et que si l'on ne prêtait pas attention à ses yeux couleur émeraude, il aurait été très aisé de les confondre. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce en espérant que ses frères fassent quand même l'effort de se déplacer, la jeune fille se concentra à nouveau.

« Lily, tu es bien sûre de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? lui demanda Scorpius.

— Bien sûr, tu vas voir. Ce sort va révolutionner la magie de protection, le rassura-t-elle. »

Non pas que Scorpius n'avait pas confiance en les capacités de sa petite amie, loin de là. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'observer sa fille lever sa baguette puis faire deux petits cercles vers la droite avec, en prononçant sa formule.

« Disparere, annonça-elle pleine d'assurance. »

Tout se brouilla autour de Lily, Scorpius et Harry. Les meubles se mirent à bouger, puis à disparaître complètement, les murs à épaissir et à changer de couleur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans un lieu totalement différent. Scorpius et Harry, qui étaient auparavant assis sur le canapé, se retrouvèrent sur des dalles glacées et inconfortables, les forçant à se relever. Lily, quant à elle, était toujours debout mais à présent, au milieu d'un couloir au mur de pierres.

Bien que froids, les lieux dégageaient une chaleur réconfortante. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits qui parlaient avec animation, en passant d'un cadre à un autre, ou en interpellant leur vis à vis. À quelques mètres, une armure les salua.

« Dis-moi Lily, on est où exactement ? lui demanda son père en répondant courtoisement d'un signe de tête.

Hum, je dirais Poudlard, dit-elle en observant les toiles accrochées aux murs.

C'est donc à ça que sert ton sort ? C'est un sort de transport ? s'enquit Scorpius.

Pas exactement. Techniquement il sert à rendre une personne invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de celui qui a lancé le sort, expliqua Lily. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mon sort ne fonctionne pas du tout, se lamenta-t-elle ?

Dans un sens si. Il peut être pratique en défense, la rassura son père, tout en essayant de masquer un sourire cynique. »

Mais Lily n'était pas heureuse en cet instant et la blague ne la fit pas rire. Toute sa vie elle avait vécu dans l'ombre de son père, le grand Harry Potter. Et c'était son frère Albus qui impressionnait les foules par sa puissance magique. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu inventer des sorts, se spécialisant dans la magie de protection, afin d'être en mesure d'aider les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais bien sûr, le sien ne servait à rien. Qui voudrait d'un sort de transport alors qu'ils pouvaient transplaner ou utiliser les Portoloins ? Et bien évidemment, James allait encore se moquer d'elle.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? demanda une femme à l'autre bout du couloir. »

Quelle étrange question ? Tout le monde savait qui ils étaient. Qui ne connaissait pas Harry Potter, à part les moldus ? En ce qui concernait Lily et Scorpius, à Poudlard, tous connaissaient le couple inter - maisons.

« Que faites-vous ici et surtout comment avez-vous réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école ? continua la femme en s'approchant.

Par le portail ? tenta Harry, lui-même pas très convaincu par sa réponse. »

C'est alors que la femme se retrouva face aux trois voyageurs. Harry eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il distinguât son visage, alors que Scorpius et Lily la regardaient bouche bée. Il ne pouvait exister qu'une seule personne portant ce genre de lunettes et arborant ses cheveux relevés en un chignon.

« Je vous demande de me donner vos identités, leur ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Lily… commença Harry en se tournant vers sa fille.

Ce n'est pas moi ! répondit-elle précipitamment en mettant ses mains en évidence.

Annule ton sort, tout de suite ! ordonna son père. »

C'est alors que la réalité la frappa. Non seulement elle avait raté son sort mais en plus, le contre-sort inventé risquait de ne pas fonctionner. Elle avait d'avantage de chance de faire une nouvelle bêtise que de les ramener chez eux.

« Lily, dis-moi que tu as un contre – sort, lui demanda Scorpius.

Je ne pense pas qu'il fonctionne, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je vais me répéter, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici, continua la femme en forçant Harry à se retourner vers elle.

Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner nos identités, Madame, expliqua Harry.

Suivez-moi, le directeur pourra tirer tout cela au clair, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec. »

Elle n'appréciait pas de ne pas savoir qui ils étaient ni ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais sans Véritasérum, elle était sûre de ne rien obtenir d'eux. Les mener dans le bureau du directeur était donc la dernière solution qui lui restait. Elle n'en était guère satisfaite et son visage renfrogné le prouvait.

Dire que Harry était perdu serait un euphémisme. James était le roi des bêtises, mais Lily n'avait jamais rien fait de ce genre auparavant. Que pouvait-elle espérer accomplir en les envoyant dans le passé ?

« Professeur Dumbledore ? appela la femme.

Professeur McGonagall ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ? lui demanda-t-il en apparaissant derrière une pile de livres.

Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai trouvé ces inconnus dans les couloirs et ils refusent de se présenter, expliqua-t-elle. »

C'est alors que Dumbledore se retourna vers eux et les regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi–lune avec un regard perçant, leur donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans les âmes. Son observation mit Lily et Scorpius mal à l'aise tandis que Harry se sentit rassuré. Il lui avait tant manqué.

Lily, désirant se dérober aux yeux du sorcier, se mit à observer ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu le bureau du directeur ainsi, non pas qu'elle y soit souvent allée non plus. Il était rempli de livres et d'objets étranges dont l'existence même lui était inconnue. Mais la pièce semblait chaleureuse et accueillante, autant que son actuel occupant. Elle ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer l'absence de trois portraits, ceux des professeurs Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall, bien que la raison en soit évidente. Elle constata également que son père était celui qui s'était le plus approché du directeur. Elle se rappela alors qu'il lui avait souvent raconté à quel point il l'aimait et regrettait sa mort. Scorpius, quant à lui, était resté en retrait, ne souhaitant visiblement pas trop s'approcher du vieil homme et de son air inquisiteur.

« Merci beaucoup professeur, je vais m'en charger, lui dit Dumbledore, puis il attendit qu'elle soit sortie avant de reprendre la parole. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, professeur, répondit Harry.

Dans ce cas puis-je vous demander ce que vous y faites ? interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

C'est ma faute, j'ai voulu lancer un sort de protection et il n'a pas eu l'effet désiré, expliqua Lily.

Et qui êtes-vous exactement ? continua le professeur Dumbledore, très intéressé.

Je me nomme Harry Potter, commença Harry.

Un Potter, cela me semble évident vu votre ressemblance avec le jeune James Potter. Un membre de votre famille, je suppose, de même que vous, Mademoiselle, dit-il en se tournant vers Lily.

Lily est ma fille, répondit Harry.

Et vous jeune homme ? Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, en effet, Scorpius Malfoy, répondit-il sans bouger de sa place au fond de la pièce. »

La complexité de la situation mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient rien à faire dans le passé. Et qu'allait-il se passer dans leur présent ?

« Professeur, puis-je vous demander en quelle année nous sommes ? s'enquit Scorpius.

1977, le trente-et-un août pour être exact, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Le petit cri que poussa Lily ne passa pas inaperçu et Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.

« Dois-je supposer que cela n'est pas la bonne date pour vous ? demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé.

Nous venons de 2025, murmura Lily.

Voilà qui est un sacré bond dans le temps. Il vous faut maintenant le faire à l'envers. Une idée, très chère ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, sentant tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne voulais pas faire ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

On le sait Lily Puce, personne ne t'en veut. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, la rassura Scorpius en venant se placer à sa droite et en posant sa main dans son dos comme pour les défier de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Le problème, leur expliqua Dumbledore, est que je ne sais pas comment vous renvoyer chez vous. Je propose donc que vous restiez ici en attendant que nous trouvions une solution. »

Si possible, le poids sur les épaules de Lily se fit plus lourd. Elle les avait envoyés dans le passé où ils étaient coincés à la veille d'une guerre sanglante à laquelle son père avait enfin mis fin des années auparavant. Et comment contacter sa famille pour les prévenir ? Et la famille de Scorpius ? Elle qui voulait que son père soit fier d'elle, il devait être tellement déçu…

« Ne t'en fais pas Lily, on trouvera une solution, la réconforta son père, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Que faisiez-vous à votre époque ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Lily allait entrer en dernière année, Scorpius allait finir ses études afin de devenir professeur de potion et j'étais Auror.

Bien, cela va nous servir. Mademoiselle Potter vous entrerez en dernière année comme cela était prévu. Quand à vous Messieurs, je pense que tout va s'arranger. Notre maître des potions, le professeur Slughorn, a décidé de partir en voyage cette année, nous laissant sans personne pour enseigner son art. Seriez-vous d'accord pour le remplacer, cela vous fera un bon entrainement ? demanda-t-il à Scorpius.

Avec plaisir, Monsieur, répondit-il, heureux d'échapper à une année d'études ennuyeuses.

Cette année encore, nous avons eu du mal à trouver un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Potter, voudriez-vous assurer ce poste ? proposa-t-il.

Je pense que c'est faisable.

Voilà qui est réglé. Mademoiselle Potter, j'annoncerai que vous venez de l'institut de Salem.

Professeur ? Qu'allons-nous faire pour nos visages ? s'enquit Lily. Mon père est le portrait craché du sien et il ne fait aucun doute que Scorpius est un Malfoy.

En effet, quelques modifications vont être nécessaires, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux. »

Il se leva sans rien dire de plus et alla chercher un miroir avant de se placer devant Lily.

« Honneur aux dames, dit-il avant de lever sa baguette. »

Par reflexe, Lily ferma les yeux, elle ne vit donc pas les mouvements que fit Dumbledore. Cependant, elle sentit son corps la gratter. La sensation ne dura pas longtemps mais fut assez désagréable. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, elle se tourna vers Scorpius qui la regarda bizarrement, comme s'il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais son père lui tendit le miroir que Dumbledore avait amené plus tôt.

La surprise la fit reculer d'un pas. La longue chevelure rousse dont elle était si fière, avait changé de couleur pour devenir blonde cendrée, ses yeux passèrent de marron à noir de jais. Elle grandit de quelques centimètres.

« Au moins comme ça je saurai si tu es avec moi pour mon physique, s'amusa-t-elle une fois la surprise passée, en adressant un clin d'œil à Scorpius.

Je ne sais pas, ça, ça peut aussi m'aider, répondit Scorpius en désignant sa poitrine.

Un mot de plus à ce sujet, Malfoy, et je t'arrache ce qui fait de toi un homme, le menaça Harry, n'appréciant visiblement pas la façon qu'il avait de regarder la nouvelle poitrine de sa fille. »

Dumbledore se plaça ensuite face à Scorpius et lança son sort. Lily lui tendit le miroir afin qu'il puisse voir les changements opérés.

« Mes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. »

Si Lily aimait ses cheveux, Scorpius adorait les siens, preuve de son appartenance à la famille Malfoy. Ce fut donc évident qu'il n'apprécie pas de les voir courts et noirs. Ses yeux devinrent verts foncés et son visage perdit son aspect anguleux. Son corps changea également, le rendant plus râblé.

« Alors, chérie ? Ton verdict ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

Toujours aussi beau, le rassura-t-elle. Et du moment que tu n'as toujours pas de poils, tu restes parfait.

Et crois-moi, tu vas attendre plusieurs années avant de le découvrir, intervint Harry. Attends, tu as dit « toujours » ? »

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore lança le dernier sort.

Toutefois, il se produisit quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu. Visiblement le sort ne pouvait rien contre les liens de parenté, ce qui fit que personne ne pouvait douter de celui qui unissait Harry et Lily. Ses cheveux devinrent blonds comme ceux de sa fille. Sa vue s'améliora, le forçant à retirer ses lunettes. Sa cicatrice disparu également.

« Voilà qui va changer nos plans, sourit Dumbledore. Monsieur Potter, vous serez donc le père de Mademoiselle Potter. Et Monsieur Malfoy sera le professeur que j'aurai envoyé pour aller vous chercher, cependant, celui-ci sera venu un jour trop tôt. C'est cela que je dirai au professeur McGonagall. Par contre, nous allons devoir changer vos noms. Une idée ? demanda-t-il sur un ton joyeux. »

Lily se tourna vers son père.

« Nous ne pouvons pas changer le prénom de Lily vu que je l'ai appelée ainsi devant le professeur McGonagall ; de plus changer de prénom pourrait nous amener à faire des erreurs. Pour ce qui est des noms, pour Lily et moi, je propose Rytt et pour Scorpius je ne sais pas, finit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Greenloy, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Voilà qui est réglé. Bien, vous serez répartie demain soir, après les élèves de première année, Mademoiselle Rytt. Par contre, pouvez-vous m'indiquer les cours que vous suivez ?

Oui, bien sûr. Je suis les cours de Potions, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, de Sortilèges, de Métamorphose et de Botanique.

Je vois, une future Auror, peut-être, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste avant de lui tendre un emploi du temps. Et voici les vôtres, Messieurs. Je suppose que vous savez où se trouvent vos appartements ?

En effet, et je prends Lily dans les miens jusqu'à demain, s'empressa de dire Harry en lançant en regard de menace à Scorpius.

Lily n'était pas très enchantée de devoir rester dans les appartements de son père jusqu'au lendemain soir. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? De toute façon, elle était responsable de la situation actuelle, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse profil bas. Bien sûr, dire qu'elle n'était pas heureuse aurait été mentir. On lui avait souvent conté qu'elle ressemblait à sa grand-mère et elle allait pouvoir mesurer à quel point. Et puis, elle allait rencontrer les fameux Maraudeurs, les plus grands blagueurs de l'histoire de Poudlard. Et surtout, elle allait partager tout cela avec Scorpius, dommage que son père s'interpose…

« Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Rytt, Monsieur Greenloy, personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes ensemble, finit par dire Dumbledore. »

Quoi !


	2. Où Lily fait ses débuts d'actrice

Chapitre: 2 : Celui où Lily fait ses débuts d'actrice

Fic : Générations sans frontière

Auteur : Junon

Bêta : Tookuni et Bee

Chapitre 2 : Celui où Lily fait ses débuts d'actrice

Pour Lily, le temps s'écoulait comme au ralenti. Elle venait de passer une journée épuisante avec son père celui-ci avait utilisé chaque minute à tenter de lui faire avouer jusqu'où elle avait été avec Scorpius. Cela ne le regardait évidement pas, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il avait même refusé qu'elle aille passer l'après-midi avec son petit ami. Visiblement son père avait enfin réalisé qu'elle avait dix-sept ans. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants mais pour Harry, jamais oh ! Grand jamais, sa petite fille chérie ne pourrait être assez vieille pour vouloir être avec un autre homme que lui. Pauvre de lui qui se berçait d'illusions, pauvre d'elle qui devait supporter et pauvre de Scorpius qui devait juste attendre que la famille très présente de Lily le laisse approcher.

À présent, elle était enfin seule dans les escaliers devant la Grande Salle à attendre que les premières années arrivent ; en revanche, cela ne serait que l'introduction d'un moment long et pénible : les discours de bienvenue et la cérémonie de la répartition. Lorsqu'elle l'avait subie au début de sa première année, elle l'avait déjà trouvée longue (maudit soit son nom qui commençait par un P). Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir la supporter dans son intégralité car tous les élèves de première année allaient être répartis avant que ça ne soit son tour.

Lily soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix du professeur McGonagall s'élever un peu plus haut qu'un brouhaha. Les premières années étaient là. Le professeur passa devant Lily en lui jetant un regard étrange puis se tourna pour faire face aux élèves appeurés.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença le professeur, dans quelques instants vous allez pénétrer dans la Grande Salle afin d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons. La maison dans laquelle vous serez sera comme une deuxième famille. Vous mangerez avec elle, dormirez avec elle et aurez cours avec elle. »

Le professeur s'arrêta un instant de parler alors que le silence imposé par son discours était rompu, l'annonce de possibles séparations entre les nouvelles amitiés créées dans le train faisant réagir les futurs étudiants déjà inquiets.

« Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre, reprit-elle un peu plus fort, les forçant à se taire. Elles répondent aux noms de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Selon votre façon de vous comporterez tout au long de l'année, fera gagner ou perdre des points à votre maison. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu devant le reste des étudiants de l'école, tachez donc de bien vous tenir. Je vais maintenant aller voir si tout est prêt. Veuillez m'attendre ici, en silence. »

Elle avait à peine fini son discours qu'elle pénétrait déjà dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt les futurs élèves se mirent à parler de la Cérémonie. Ceux qui savaient comment elle allait se dérouler se taisaient pour laisser les autres imaginer les pires épreuves possibles.

« Excusez-moi ? demanda une fille aux cheveux roux en tirant la manche de Lily. Vous savez comment ça va se passer ?

Pas du tout, je suis désolée. Je suis aussi nouvelle ici, mentit Lily.

Oh, soupira-t-elle en voyant son seul espoir de connaître la vérité s'envoler. »

Elle se sentit coupable de lui mentir en remarquant son visage défait. Mais personne ne devait savoir que ce qui allait se passer n'était pas un mystère pour elle. Elle était Lily Rytt, une nouvelle étudiante à Poudlard.

Elle ne put pas se le reprocher bien longtemps car le professeur McGonagall revint presque immédiatement en leur commandant de se mettre en rang et de la suivre. L'aînée se mit tout au fond.

Faire semblant de s'émerveiller devant le plafond et la splendeur de la Grande Salle l'amusa beaucoup. En effet, les années avaient beau passer, les directeurs se succéder, les générations défiler, la Grande Salle demeurait la même. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent face à la table des professeurs. Devant eux se trouvait le Choixpeau, posé sur un simple tabouret.

Comme tous les ans depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Lily ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite à la chanson de Choixpeau. Elle était plus occupée à chercher son petit ami parmi les professeurs. Elle l'aperçu bien vite tout au bout de la table, du côté des élèves de Serpentard. Lui-même la regardait et lui adressa un très léger sourire. Puis, cherchant son père, elle le trouva la fixant, désapprouvant visiblement le fait qu'elle privilégie Scorpius.

Lily avait l'impression d'être retournée au jour où elle avait annoncé à son père qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius Malfoy… Une épreuve qu'elle ne désirait pas revivre. Son père s'était montré assez hostile, plus parce qu'aucun garçon ne devait s'approcher de sa petite fille chérie que parce que le nom de Scorpius était Malfoy. En revanche, Draco Malfoy fut catastrophé par un élément unique : Lily était une Potter. Pis encore, une Potter-Weasley, « une vraie source de problèmes » fut ce qu'il avait dit à son fils.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser que c'était grâce à Albus que son père avait accepté Scorpius. Le fait qu'ils étaient de très bons amis depuis leur première année l'avait forcé à le côtoyer fréquemment et, par la même occasion à passer du temps avec Draco Malfoy. Il s'était vite rendu compte à quel point son ancien ennemi avait changé. L'éducation de Scorpius, quoi que plus stricte que celle des enfants Potter, était assez différente de celle de Draco. Astoria ne souhaitait pas que son fils souffre des retombées de la guerre. Même si elle savait que leurs parents avaient été des Mangemorts, elle n'en avait jamais été une et Draco avait fait amende honorable sans attendre, à la fin de la guerre.

Mais même si Harry avait en partie pardonné à Draco ce qu'il s'était passé, voir son fils être si proche de sa fille lui était insupportable. C'est sûrement ce qui l'avait poussé à forcer Albus à jouer le rôle de chaperon pour le jeune couple. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lily et Scorpius ne se mettent à le payer plus que lui pour qu'il aille faire un tour et les laisse tranquille.

En ce qui concernait Draco, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Ron Weasley lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune fille, le poussant à l'imaginer comme manquant de tact et de raffinement, mais elle lui montra bien souvent à quel point il avait tord. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu du caractère enflammé de Lily, il s'était senti obligé d'aller vanter à son fils les mérites des jeunes filles calmes qui ne lançaient pas des sorts de chauve-furie sur les garçons de leur famille.

Partie dans ses souvenirs, Lily ne se rendit pas compte que, devant elle, les élèves défilaient. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque le dernier, la petite rousse qui lui avait parlé plus tôt, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

« Un événement assez singulier a lieu cette année puisque notre école va accueillir une élève de l'institut de Salem. Elle entrera directement en dernière année. J'espère que la maison qui va la recevoir l'aidera à s'adapter, l'introduisit le professeur McGonagall. Lily Rytt. »

A l'appel de son nom, Lily s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret alors que le professeur McGonagall lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il semblait beaucoup moins grand que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait essayé.

« Hum, voilà qui est étrange, tu ne sembles pas être d'ici. Oui, tu viens de loin, de très loin, lui dit-il. Mais cela ne change rien à ton esprit. C'est très clair, tu dois aller à GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table de Gryffondor éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et Lily s'y rendit, affichant un sourire satisfait. Elle se dirigea vers une fille rousse qui lui faisait signe de la main et prit place à sa droite.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le professeur Dumbledore se levait pour faire son éternel discours de bienvenue.

« Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves, ainsi qu'aux moins nouveaux, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'aimerais également souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux nouveaux professeurs qui nous ont rejoints cette année. Tout d'abord au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Rytt. Puis, comme le professeur Slughorn a décidé de faire le tour du monde en un an, le professeur Greenloy a gentiment accepté de le remplacer. Et maintenant, que le banquet commence ! annonça-t-il, sans prêter attention aux gloussements typiquement féminins qui se firent entendre. »

Aussitôt, les tables se recouvrirent de plats divers et variés, tous plus colorés les uns que les autres et qu'on ne trouvait nul part ailleurs.

« Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans. Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! se présenta sa voisine. »

Lily Evans, et bientôt, Potter. La fille de Harry l'aurait reconnue entre mille grâce aux photos qui se trouvaient chez elle. Mais la voir vivante la surpris tellement qu'elle se tourna, par reflexe, vers son père. Sa grand-mère était si jeune et si belle… Avec des yeux tellement beaux dont seul Albus avait hérité, et qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Et sa chevelure rousse lui remémora combien elle tenait d'elle.

« Enchantée, Lily Rytt, lui répondit-elle, la gorge nouée.

C'est normal que tu aies le même nom que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda-t-elle.

Considérant que c'est mon père, je pense que oui, s'amusa-t-elle.

Bonjour Beauté ! Moi c'est Sirius, Sirius Black, se présenta un jeune homme brun, semblant laisser son deuxième cerveau prendre le contrôle.

Hum, Sirius ? l'appela Lily. Mes yeux sont trente centimètres plus haut, merci. Bonjour, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il daigna croiser son regard. »

Le voisin de Sirius ne se cacha même pas pour rire de la stupidité de celui-ci, alors que la demoiselle maudissait sa transformation qui lui avait donné une poitrine monstrueuse.

« Et bien, la nouvelle a l'air de te résister, Sirius. Continue comme ça, Lily, ça va lui faire du bien ! Moi c'est James Potter. Je suis préfet en chef, donc au moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler, lui dit-il en lui souriant gentiment.

Merci beaucoup. »

Etre face à James fut encore plus étrange que de voir Lily. Son père et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup trop. Elle avait l'impression de converser avec lui, ce qui la mit tout de suite à l'aise, comme si elle avait un allié à ses côtés. Si ce n'est pour la couleur de leurs yeux, Lily aurait cru que c'était face à lui qu'elle se trouvait. Ils avaient le même visage, mais surtout la même façon de la regarder.

« Sirius, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais le père de Lily n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la façon que tu as de loucher sur sa poitrine, le prévint son autre voisin.

Hein ? Quoi ? se réveilla celui-ci.

Voilà une réponse intelligente. Je vais reformuler, arrête de mater la poitrine de Lily si tu ne veux pas que son père te fasse vivre un enfer. Ceci dit, dit-il en se tournant vers Lily, je suis Remus Lupin, bienvenue chez nous.

Enchantée, répondit-elle en souriant. »

C'était donc le père de Teddy. Teddy, celui que la jeune Potter considérait presque comme l'ainé de ses frères, au grand dam de James. Celui-ci ne souhaitait pas qu'un autre le remplace. En effet, son égo l'avait poussé à prendre son rôle très au sérieux. Le fameux oncle Moony. Physiquement, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tellement. Cela tenait sûrement au fait que Remus avait le teint presque maladif alors que les cheveux bleus de son futur fils lui donnaient un air heureux.

« Et moi, c'est Peter, se présenta le dernier membre du groupe.

Ravie de faire ta connaissance, lui dit Lily en usant de tous ses talents d'actrice. »

Elle était en 1977, assise à table avec ses grands-parents et leurs amis, tout en ayant le même âge qu'eux. C'était aussi étrange que plaisant. Elle serait alors en mesure de découvrir leur véritable personnalité sans avoir à écouter les discours, non–objectifs, de ses grands-parents maternels.

« Comment ça se fait que tu arrives seulement cette année ? Tu n'aimais pas Salem ? s'enquit Remus.

Si, mais mon père a obtenu un poste ici et il a décidé que je devais venir avec lui, mentit Lily.

Et il a pris la décision comme ça ? Sans te demander ton avis ? s'étonna James.

Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça me donne l'occasion de rencontrer une véritable beauté !

En fait, il m'a emmenée parce qu'il refusait que je reste avec mon petit ami là-bas, répondit-elle. »

Le pauvre Sirius ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Cependant, comme tout le monde le savait, il était très joueur et en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il n'abandonnait jamais.

« Un copain imaginaire ?

Oh non Sirius, Pery est bien réel. Et je suis sûre qu'il va adorer savoir que j'ai un admirateur, dit-elle en lançant un regard furtif vers le concerné. »

Pery était le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, lui permettant ainsi de parler de lui sans que personne ne découvre son identité. Ce dernier ne ratait, effectivement, rien de leur échange. Même sans entendre et en se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle, il était capable de comprendre que Sirius était en train de draguer sa copine et cela ne le mis aucunement dans de bonnes dispositions. Commençant à échafauder des plans pour martyriser Sirius en cours de potion, il en oubliait de diner.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? le rappela le professeur Brûlopot, semblant supposer que son jeune collègue était stressé par le début des cours. »

Silvanus Brûlopot était un homme assez trapu et ses mains calleuses ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

« Si si, mais je pensais à mes cours, se justifia Scorpius.

Ne vous prenez pas trop la tête, jeune homme, montrez-leur que vous n'avez pas peur d'eux et tout ira bien. Mais faites attention au groupe de dernières années de Gryffondor, ils ne vous feront pas de cadeaux s'ils vous sentent 'réceptif' à leurs petites blagues, le prévint-il.

Merci. »

Oh que non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Hé, Lily ? appela James.

Oui ? répondirent en cœur les deux Lily.

Oups, tu appelais l'autre Lily, je suppose, ajouta la voyageuse.

Oui, mais c'était pour lui dire qu'elle ne t'avait pas informée qu'elle était l'autre préfet en chef. Ce qui me fait penser que ça serait pas mal si on te trouvait un surnom, parce qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir…

Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Luna, c'est mon deuxième prénom, proposa-t-elle. »

Son idée fut vite acceptée et elle s'amusa à songer qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler Ronflacks Cornus pour passer pour Luna Lovegood Scamander. La célèbre amie, un peu spéciale, de ses parents à qui elle devait son deuxième prénom.

La fin du repas fut marquée par une nouvelle déclaration du professeur Dumbledore qui se leva pour obtenir le silence.

« Avant que vous ne rejoignez vos dortoirs, je vous rappelle quelques règles. Il est interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite ainsi que de faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. De plus, si vous souhaitez rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison, les essais auront lieu dans deux semaines, je vous conseille de contacter Madame Bibine avant qu'ils n'aient lieu. Maintenant, tout le monde au lit. »

Alors que les élèves se levaient comme un seul homme, Lily L se rapprocha de James qu'elle savait jouer au Quidditch.

« Dis-moi, James, il y a des places libres dans l'équipe ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Oui, attrapeur et un poste de poursuiveur. Ça t'intéresse ?

Oh que oui ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre, un immense sourire éclairant son visage. »

Elle avait une chance de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année encore. Elle était aux anges. C'était Scorpius qui n'allait pas aimer, lui qui trouvait toujours qu'elle prenait beaucoup de risques pour rien. Mais quel était l'intérêt du jeu sans les risques ? Lui répondait-elle à chaque fois que le sujet était lancé.


	3. Où Lily a le droit à un masque

Titre : 3 : Où Lily à droit à un masque.

Fic : Générations sans frontière

Auteur : Junon

Bêta : Tookuni et Bee

Chapitre 3 : Où Lily a droit à un masque.

Lorsque Lily se leva le lendemain, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de brouillard. Elle se prépara, comme tous les matins, en avançant au radar. Elle alla d'abord se prélasser sous une douche brulante avant d'enfiler son uniforme. Laissant la salle de bain pleine de buée, elle descendit s'asseoir dans la salle commune en attendant ses amis.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'assis dans un fauteuil lorsqu'elle arriva. En entendant des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, il leva la tête.

« Bonjour Lily, lui dit-il en souriant gentiment.

B'jour, Al, répondit-elle. »

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, ne prêtant pas attention à l'air incrédule de son interlocuteur. Ni même au fait qu'Al n'avait rien à faire dans la salle commune des Gryffondors : à moins que Serpentard et Gryffondor n'aient fusionné, il n'était pas à sa place.

« Lily ? l'appela-t-il.

Hum ?

Comment dire… Moi c'est James, lâcha-t-il, embarrassé. »

En entendant la phrase de James, elle leva précipitamment la tête vers lui, faisant craquer les os de sa nuque. Lily était affreusement gênée, elle avait cru que c'était son frère qui était là. Ils se ressemblaient tellement.

« Oh James, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle alors que ses joues se tintaient de rouge. J'ai vraiment du mal le matin.

Ce n'est pas grave. Mais que va dire Sirius quand il va apprendre qu'il y a un troisième homme, s'amusa-t-il. »

Le visage de Lily se tordit l'espace d'un instant en une grimace de dégout. Penser qu'elle pouvait avoir le même genre d'affection pour Al que pour Scorpius ne lui plaisait aucunement.

« Un troisième homme dans la course pour ravir le cœur de Lily ? Que de rivaux ça me fait, soupira Sirius tout en éprouvant quelques difficultés à cacher un sourire confiant.

Non Sirius, il n'y a pas de course. Il n'y a que Pery, répondit Lily. »

Décidément, Sirius ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Cela aurait beaucoup amusé Lily si elle avait prit son petit - déjeuner. Se passant la main sur le visage et dans ses cheveux d'un geste montrant sa lassitude, elle fit retomber des mèches blondes devant ses yeux. Retenant un haut-le-cœur face à la disparition de sa « crinière » comme l'appelait Scorpius, elle se leva et partit en courant vers son dortoir, laissant, derrière elle, James et Sirius totalement perdus. Elle redescendit quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux relevés en un chignon tiré de façon à ne plus voir les fils blonds qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Lily, Remus et Peter descendirent peu de temps plus tard et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Alors que les garçons discutaient bruyamment, les deux Lily marchaient un peu à l'écart. Lily, voyant que Lily L n'était pas entièrement réveillée, garda le silence, jetant des regards sévères lorsqu'un des garçons se retournait pour leur adresser la parole.

Lily L appréciait beaucoup ce qu'elle faisait, cela lui rappelait Lysander et Hugo qui eux aussi la protégeaient des discussions matinales.

Arrivés à destination, ils allèrent s'asseoir au bout de leur table. Lily L s'installa sans un regard pour la table des professeurs. Elle était placée à côté de James et avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle pensait à sa mère et à ses frères qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude, de même que le reste de sa famille. Elle pensait à Draco et Astoria Malfoy qui devaient chercher partout leur fils unique. Le père de Pery, qui avait fini par très bien s'entendre avec elle, sûrement grâce à son esprit vif, allait à présent la détester et si un jour ils parvenaient à rentrer, il allait tenter de les séparer, elle en était sûre. Tout le travail qu'elle avait effectué pour être acceptée allait être réduit à néant et les risques qu'elle avait pris en se lançant dans des joutes verbales avec Draco n'auraient servi à rien. Perdue dans ses pensées négatives, elle ne prêtait pas attention aux regards inquiets que lui jetaient ses nouveaux amis, ainsi que Scorpius et son père.

« Luna ? l'appela doucement Lily.

Hum ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tout va bien, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de sourire.

Parce que tu pleures, expliqua Lily. »

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes en s'apercevant des regards gênés des garçons.

« Ça m'apprendra à trop penser à Pery, se justifia-t-elle en tentant de décontracter l'atmosphère.

Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te le faire oublier, répondit Sirius. »

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui la fit rire. À l'entente de ce son, ils se décrispèrent tous. À l'exception de la table des professeurs où Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un regard noir à Scorpius, persuadé de sa culpabilité. Il changea cependant d'avis en remarquant l'inquiétude qui se percevait sur son visage. Lui qui cachait d'ordinaire si bien ses émotions, grâce à son éducation en tant qu'héritier de la famille Malfoy, avait l'air sur le point de sauter par dessus la table des professeurs pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Des bruits de battements d'ailes firent lever les yeux des élèves. Le courrier arrivait. Une magnifique chouette déposa la Gazette du jour devant James. Mais Lily L n'y prêta pas attention car un petit hibou noir se tenait devant elle, la patte tendue en attendant qu'elle décroche une lettre. Étonnée, elle la prit tout en étant sûre qu'elle allait devoir la rendre à son destinataire. Mais elle était bien adressée à Mlle Lily Rytt. Et elle reconnaissait l'écriture comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne, c'était une lettre de Scorpius. Hésitant à l'ouvrir tout de suite, elle regarda celui-ci, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler que c'était sûr.

La lettre ne contenait rien de spécial, mais elle lui rendit son sourire. Il l'avait même signée Pery M., se doutant qu'elle allait le présenter sous ce nom. Il la connaissait décidemment trop bien, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

« De bonnes nouvelles ? s'enquit Peter.

Une lettre de Pery. Visiblement, je lui manque aussi. »

Si Sirius n'avait pas été plongé dans la lecture de la Gazette, il aurait vu le doux sourire qui avait prit place sur le visage de Lily L, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son amour pour le fameux Pery. Et son sourire s'agrandit en pensant que leur premier cours de la journée allait être Potions.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure, commença la jeune blonde, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans les cachots.

C'est normal et puis, je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me parle le matin non plus, donc je comprends, lui répondit Lily. »

La voyageuse s'était toujours demandé de qui elle tenait son attitude au réveil car ses deux parents étaient matinaux. Elle le savait désormais et en était très fière.

Les cachots non plus n'avaient pas changé en quarante ans. Les paillasses étaient toujours disposées de façon à pouvoir accueillir deux élèves avec chacun son chaudron. La plus « jeune » des deux Lily aurait bien voulu s'asseoir avec son ainée mais elle changea d'avis pour laisser James avec la femme de sa vie. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une place dans leur groupe : celle à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier en était très satisfait et ne s'en cachait pas. Lily s'installa et sortit les affaires que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir.

L'entrée du professeur Greenloy aurait pu rappeler celle du professeur Snape si quelqu'un l'avait connu. Il avait ouvert la porte à la volée et remonté toute l'allée dans un silence qui n'était brisé que par les claquements de ses semelles sur les dalles. Son arrivée surprit Lily. Heureusement, elle le connaissait assez bien pour ne pas douter de son identité, malgré sa nouvelle apparence. Tout en lui avait changé et pourtant il avait toujours la même façon de se tenir et de se mouvoir, ses robes noires flottant autour de lui en accord avec ses pas fluides. Mais ses longs cheveux blonds manquaient au tableau et Lily les regrettaient presque autant que lui.

« Bien vous avez tous réussi à être acceptés en cours de Potions avancé mais à la fin de l'année, vous allez devoir passer vos ASPIC. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous soyez des génies dans l'art des potions, mais je suppose que si vous êtes dans ce cours cela signifie que vous n'êtes pas des trolls non plus. »

Lily L avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire, mais elle ne voulait pas saper l'autorité du nouveau professeur. Pourtant sa façon de parler pour l'asseoir l'amusait beaucoup.

« Vous attaquerez cette année avec l'apprentissage du Polynectar. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ? Oui, Monsieur ? dit-il en désignant quelqu'un à la première paillasse.

Snape, Monsieur. Le Polynectar est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence d'un autre humain pendant une heure. Elle n'est pas compatible avec les êtres non - humains ni les semi - humains.

Bien, dix points en plus pour Serpentard, dit-il en prétendant regarder dans ses fiches pour vérifier la maison. La potion est très compliquée et se fera sur environ un mois. Les explications sont au tableau, allez mettez-vous au travail. »

Les élèves les plus ordonnés commencèrent par ranger leur paillasse de façon à avoir les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin sous la main. Puis tous se mirent à travailler cette potion si connue pour son niveau de difficulté. Personne ne parlait, dans la salle régnait un silence quasi – religieux. Les élèves étaient si concentrés qu'ils ne faisaient même pas attention au fait que leur professeur passait dans les allées pour surveiller leur potion, à part quelques filles qui soupiraient à son passage. Seule Lily L leva la tête lorsqu'il lui caressa la hanche discrètement, lui montrant qu'elle lui manquait. Mais le silence ne dura pas et fut rompu par le professeur Greenloy.

« Votre nom ? demanda-t-il à Sirius, bien que connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Sirius Black, répondit celui-ci en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Et bien, Monsieur Black, si vous aviez passé moins de temps à regarder votre voisine et plus sur votre potion, vous vous seriez rendu compte que les bulles qu'elle fait ne sont pas normales, répliqua Scorpius d'un ton sec. »

En effet, la potion de Sirius bouillonnait, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire.

« Baissez donc votre feu, Monsieur Black avant que votre potion n'explose à la figure de ma classe, ordonna-t-il. »

Sirius s'exécuta vivement, ne souhaitant pas être recouvert par sa potion. La couleur semblait très plaisante dans le chaudron mais il aurait aimé éviter qu'elle ne recouvre son uniforme.

Lily L se demanda un instant si le ton sec qu'employait Scorpius était uniquement destiné à Sirius ou s'il comptait parler ainsi à tous ses élèves. Mais décidant qu'elle avait plus important à faire en ce moment, elle se replongea avec beaucoup de sérieux dans sa préparation. Son père avait été très étonné la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait les potions. Elle, trouvait cela reposant. Elle pouvait passer des heures à travailler une décoction sans s'en rendre compte.

« C'est à croire que vous le faites exprès, Monsieur Black, soupira Scorpius alors qu'il passait à nouveau devant le chaudron de Sirius. Je vous ai dit de baisser votre feu, pas de l'éteindre. Comment voulez-vous que votre potion cuise ? »

Soupirant à nouveau lorsque Sirius commença à augmenter la chaleur de son feu, il tourna les talons. Il ne vit donc pas que Sirius, que les ondes négatives, que le professeur lui envoyait, déstabilisaient, avait encore une fois trop élevé la température. Ce fut le bruit d'une explosion ainsi qu'un cri, qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme étant celui de sa Lily, qui le fit se diriger instinctivement vers elle.

Visiblement, le chaudron de Sirius avait explosé sur la pauvre Lily L qui se retrouvait recouverte d'une substance gélatineuse verte, heureusement non dangereuse.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, déclara placidement Scorpius. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts Monsieur Black. Heureusement, le cours est terminé. Si je peux me permettre, Mademoiselle, une douche vous ferait du bien. Quant à vous, Monsieur Black, vous resterez pour tout nettoyer. »

Lily dû faire appel à toute son énergie pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, mais Scorpius ne manqua pas de voir que ses yeux lui promettaient mille souffrances.

Elle s'échappa de la salle sans attendre personne et en pestant dans sa barbe à propos d' « idiot jaloux ». Les autres élèves de Gryffondor se hâtèrent de sortir aussi mais elle marchait si rapidement qu'ils durent courir pour la rattraper. Peter tenta de rire de l'incident mais il fut aussitôt arrêté par le regard meurtrier de la jeune fille. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se débarrasser de ce masque.

« Mais que d'exploits pour Black, vraiment impressionnant, railla Snape.

Jaloux, Snivellus ? Tu pensais que la potion de Sirius t'irait bien au teint ? répondit James.

Oh non, elle va beaucoup mieux à votre blonde de nouvelle amie.

Hé, on ne t'a pas sonné toi ! s'emporta Lily L. Franchement, si vous voulez vous battre comme des gamins, ça sera sans moi. »

Et elle s'éloigna, sa future grand-mère sur les talons. Elles avaient parcouru la moitié du trajet qui les menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'elles furent à nouveau interpelées.

« Lily ? demanda un homme.

Quoi ? tonnât-elle en se retournant vers son père. Tu veux que je parade dans toute l'école peut-être ? Mais vous allez me laisser aller me changer, oui ? »

Reconnaissant la colère légendaire de sa fille, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, Harry ne rajouta rien et se décala sur le côté pour bien lui montrer qu'elle pouvait y aller. Et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se précipiter vers la tour des Gryffondor. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle attrapa un uniforme propre avant de se précipiter sous la douche.

Il avait été trop loin, il s'en était aperçu dès qu'il avait vu Lily recouverte de la potion de Sirius. Mais c'était insupportable pour lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des garçons regarder sa copine comme si elle était un morceau de viande qu'ils se feraient bien au dîner.

Scorpius ne faisait même pas attention à Sirius qui se dépêchait de nettoyer afin de pouvoir fuir les cachots glacials et leur nouvel occupant. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste las que Lily faisait souvent également. Son mouvement fut rapide, mais Sirius le remarqua et ne manqua pas de s'interroger sur la seconde personnalité, plus calme et inquiète, du professeur.

Lily resta longtemps sous l'eau. Elle avait besoin de se calmer : faire une scène n'apporterait rien de bon. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller et révéler d'importantes informations sur son lieu d'origine. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Salle Commune, ses amis y discutaient, à l'exception de Lily qui lisait. Ce fut Remus qui s'aperçu de sa présence le premier.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Beaucoup, merci.

Luna, je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais il m'énervait tellement à s'acharner sur moi, s'excusa Sirius.

Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, je me mets à côté de Remus, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Pauvre Sirius, je crois que l'asperger de ta potion a fini de réduire à néant tes chances de sortir avec elle, souligna Remus en donnant une tape sur son dos.

Et la prochaine fois, Sirius, que tu me fais exploser un truc au visage, tu vas comprendre pourquoi même mon père craint ma colère, le prévint-t-elle d'un sourire menaçant. »

Préférant laisser tomber le sujet en espérant que l'ire de leur nouvelle amie retombe, ils se mirent à converser sur leur futur cours de DCFM. Mais Lily L ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite à la discussion. Elle était trop occupée à chercher comment se venger de son petit ami en pleine crise de jalousie. Elle se rappela alors que dans la lettre il lui proposait de se retrouver dans ses appartements en fin d'après-midi et elle décida qu'elle n'irait pas. Et s'il continuait, elle allait lui donner des raisons d'être jaloux.

Au début, cela l'amusait ; il n'avait pas souvent besoin de l'être chez eux. Toute la communauté magique savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et personne n'avait envie de se confronter à l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. De plus, Scorpius savait être très menaçant lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Une petite crise de jalousie ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. En revanche, amener un élève à faire exploser le contenu de son chaudron sur elle, cela ne resterait pas impuni.


	4. Où les trois Potter se découvrent

Chapitre: 4 : Où les trois Potter se découvrent

Fic : Générations sans frontière

Auteur : Junon

Bêta : Tookuni et Bee

Chapitre 4 : Où les trois Potter se découvrent

L'indifférence… Quelle douce vengeance elle était capable d'engendrer. Cela serait donc de cette façon que Lily montrerait à son Pery sa colère d'avoir été contrainte d'endosser le costume de pudding à la menthe. Elle se doutait, à raison, qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à l'ignorer bien longtemps, il devait cependant apprendre à maîtriser ses excès de jalousie.

Son dernier courroux contre le garçon à la fierté malvenue avait eu lieu en octobre de sa cinquième année, alors que leur relation en était à ses débuts elle avait découvert que Scorpius avait avoué à Albus qu'il voyait une fille. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas donné son nom, mais Lily avait craint que son frère ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Heureusement, pour certaines choses, Al' était aussi observateur que leur père.

Lily, assise sur le canapé face à la cheminée, semblait dormir, imitée par le chat noir roulé en boule sur une chaise dans un coin de la Salle Commune. La photo en première page de la Gazette, qu'un élève avait auparavant abandonnée sur la table qui se trouvait devant la jeune fille, constituait la seule source de mouvement dans la pièce. L'accueillant cocon rouge et or dégageait une telle sensation de chaleur et de bien-être que tout était plongé dans une torpeur enivrante, invitant quiconque à imiter son hôtesse à l'air absent.

« Hé, Luna, on peut te soutirer des informations ? »

Déconcertée, Lily se retourna pour se trouver face aux Maraudeurs au grand complet, qu'elle n'avait pas entendus s'approcher. La léthargie ambiante de la pièce avait été transformée en joie et bonne humeur grâce à la seule apparition des facétieux garçons. La jeune Potter se déplaça à l'extrême droite du sofa pour laisser James et Sirius s'y affaler tandis que Remus et Peter s'installaient sur les fauteuils.

« Bien sûr, les invitât-elle en souriant.

Il est comment, ton père ? commença par demander James.

Surprotecteur, pourquoi ? répondit-elle. »

L'éclat de rire qui agita ses amis la surpris. Encore plongée dans ses réflexions à propos de Scorpius, Lily se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien put dire de drôle. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le décrire…

« Ce n'est pas exactement, ce qu'on voulait savoir Luna, mais c'est gentil de nous prévenir. Tu as entendu, Sirius, fais gaffe à toi, se moqua Remus. On se demandait plutôt quel genre de professeur il était, expliqua-t-il. »

La demoiselle du groupe se sentait assez gênée d'avoir répondu sans prendre le temps de penser à la question posée. Elle se frotta alors la nuque d'un geste nerveux qu'elle tenait de son père.

« C'est un bon prof. Il est sympa, mais n'essayez pas de le pousser à bout, les prévint-elle.

Mais ce n'est pas marrant, si on ne peut faire de blague ni au prof de Potions, ni au prof de DCFM ! s'exclama Sirius.

Rectification Sirius, vous ne devez faire de blague à aucun professeur, fut la phrase qui marqua l'arrivée de Lily.

Gna gna gna gna gna…grimaça le concerné en guise de réponse

Très mature Sirius, vraiment, le félicita Lily. »

Techniquement, son père aimait bien les bonnes blagues. Il était tout de même le fils de James Potter, le père de James Sirius Potter et un ami de George Weasley. Les farces étaient donc encrées dans ses gènes telle une marque indélébile. En revanche, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle leur divulgue un pareil détail. De plus, si sa mère avait vent de sa participation à une des célèbres espiègleries des Maraudeurs, elle allait le décapiter à mains nues. Le fait qu'en ce moment, il l'énervait, ne justifiait pas qu'elle dut le conduire à l'échafaud. Sa mère était connue pour ses violentes colères et Lily n'avait nul besoin de chercher qui partageait ce trait de caractère avec elle.

« Vous venez ? On va manger, proposa James. »

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Lily L prit soin de ne pas regarder Scorpius, elle alla même jusqu'à se mettre dos à lui.

Harry était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne savait même pas s'il était heureux que sa benjamine boude Scorpius. Il râlait toujours à propos de leur couple, mais surtout pour la forme, et parce que sa fille était mignonne lorsqu'elle le défendait. Il voyait bien à quel point elle rayonnait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et à quel point en être éloignée la faisait souffrir. Il allait être obligé de se trainer jusqu'aux cachots pour connaître la raison de sa froideur car jamais Lily ne lui expliquerait. Pour ne rien arranger, son premier cours avec les élèves de dernière année avait lieu ce matin-même. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait être proche de ses _jeunes_ parents. Il allait devoir prendre garde à ce qu'il allait dire et faire.

Il avait commis un impair en poussant le bouchon trop loin avec Sirius, Scorpius le savait. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que le chaudron allait exploser sur Lily ? Sauf qu'à cause de sa jalousie - il se croyait où, lui, pour draguer sa copine, aussi ? – elle était furieuse contre lui. Elle n'était pas venue au rendez-vous de l'avant-veille et il était presque sûr que la flamme qu'il avait aperçue à la table des Gryffondor avait pour origine la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée et qu'elle avait brulée. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner, et ce, sans s'excuser, car il était tout de même un Malfoy. Et les Malfoy ne se justifient pas.

S'il y avait bien un endroit dans tout Poudlard qui changeait beaucoup, à part la Salle sur Demande, c'était celle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Chaque professeur y apportait sa touche personnelle. C'était ce qui expliquait que Lily L avait du mal à la reconnaître. D'autant plus qu'elle semblait très vide, sans réel apport de la part d'Harry.

« Bien, bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Rytt. Vous commencez votre dernière année et il est de mon devoir de vous préparer à ce qui va suivre, commença Harry. »

Il était clair dans l'esprit de tous qu'il parlait de la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais personne n'en dit rien. Une vague de culpabilité assaillit Lily L et elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de son père. Elle avait été si occupée à s'énerver contre son bien aimé qu'elle en avait oublié la guerre. Une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas connue grâce à son père mais qui allait coûter la vie de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles elle avait sympathisé.

Harry présenta son cours mais Lily L n'écouta pas, trop absorbée par son observation de l'homme face à elle. Elle ne le reconnaissait que grâce à sa façon d'être, tout comme Scorpius, mais il dégageait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait que très rarement perçu chez lui. De la tension, mêlée à une assurance inédite. Il pouvait être lui-même sans que personne ne lui rappelle qu'il était Harry Potter, le Sauveur. Il pouvait juste être Harry, un professeur comme les autres. Il était adossé contre son bureau et leur parlait avec aise.

« L'une des créatures les plus sombres qui existent et dont il est difficile de se débarrasser est le Détraqueur. Qui peut me parler de cette créature ? Mademoiselle ?

Lily Evans, se présenta-t-elle.

Nous vous écoutons Mademoiselle Evans, l'encouragea Harry en se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux des hommes. Il leur est également possible d'aspirer leur âme grâce à leur baiser. Ce sont les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban.

Très bien, dix points en plus pour Gryffondor. Nous n'allons pas vraiment étudier le Détraqueur. En fait, nous allons nous intéresser au sort qui permet de le repousser. Quelqu'un peut m'en parler ? »

La seule possibilité qui se présenta alors à Harry fut la main tendue de Lily L, sa fille, et il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait dire, il le lui avait appris lui-même.

« Mademoiselle Rytt ? finit-il par l'interroger.

Le sort se nomme un Patronus. C'est une projection qui résulte d'une pensée. Pour pouvoir exécuter ce sort il faut se laisser immerger dans un souvenir particulièrement heureux qui serait susceptible de chasser les ténèbres engendrées par le Détraqueur. La formule à réciter est Expeto Patronum.

Très bien, cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor, dit Harry, fier de sa fille. Il faut savoir que ce sortilège est très difficile. Il vous faudra chercher au plus profond de votre mémoire afin de trouver le bon souvenir. Il est également possible que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de l'utiliser. Il y a de puissants sorciers qui n'ont jamais été capables de le maitriser. »

Harry leur parla encore du charme puis décida que même s'il ne restait que quelques minutes de cours, ils allaient tous essayer de le lancer. Il appela donc ses élèves par ordre alphabétique.

Seuls James, Lily et Remus avaient été capable de faire apparaître un fin filet de lumière argentée. Et Lily L avait été la seule à invoquer un véritable Patronus.

Voir le Patronus de sa fille n'étonna en aucun cas Harry. Il le connaissait déjà. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle maitrisait ce sort, et se retrouver face à un lion énorme lui paraissait désormais normal. Après tout, il avait été lui-même considéré comme le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, pourquoi sa fille ne serait-elle pas représentée par un tel animal ? En revanche, il s'attendait plus à voir une lionne.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, comment tu as fait ? demanda pour la énième fois Sirius.

Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que son père lui avait déjà appris ce sort ? s'enquit Lily.

Lily a raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lançais ce sort. Je le maitrise depuis ma troisième année.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à l'apprendre si jeune ? l'interrogea Remus, interloqué.

Son père, peut-être…

Pas vraiment, en fait. S'il me l'a enseigné, c'est parce que je le lui ai demandé. Depuis toute petite j'ai décidé de me spécialiser dans les sorts de défense, d'où mon apprentissage du Patronus.

Pourquoi un lion?

Ah, enfin une bonne question Sirius. C'est parce que c'est l'animal qui me représente, visiblement, expliqua Lily L en riant. »

C'était Scorpius qui l'appelait régulièrement « ma Lionne », en référence à la fois à son Patronus mais aussi à sa chevelure si semblable à une crinière. Son cœur se serra en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait déclenché entre eux.

« J'espère y arriver aussi. Ça m'énerve de ne même pas savoir quel animal ça sera, se plaignit James.

Sûrement un cerf, non ? demanda Lily L avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Quoi ? Répète ! »

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient arrêtés et la regardaient étrangement alors que Lily était littéralement perdue.

« Sûrement un qui sert, tenta de se reprendre la jeune fille. »

Personne ne rajouta rien, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Personne ne croyait à sa deuxième version. Lily L commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ça faisait la deuxième bourde en trois jours de cours et elle n'avait pas parlé à Pery depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle devait le voir ce soir. Mais avant, elle connaissait un autre moyen de se changer les idées. Elle resta silencieuse une bonne partie de la journée puis elle profita qu'ils avaient l'après-midi de libre pour aller voir son futur grand-père.

« James ? Est-ce que tu as un instant ? lui demanda-t-elle, soudainement peu sûre d'elle.

Evidemment, lui répondit-il en souriant. »

Ils se reposaient dans la Salle Commune et elle était restée un peu à l'écart, aussi se leva-t-il pour la rejoindre. Il avait bien vu que ce qu'il s'était passé, lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le cerf, avait mis la jeune fille mal-à-l'aise et autant il voulait l'interroger, autant il préférait la laisser venir à lui.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau de Madame Bibine, tu sais, pour les essais pour le Quidditch ? demanda-t-elle bien que connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Bien sûr. Viens, je t'y amène.

Merci James !

Vous allez où ? s'enquit Sirius.

Voir Bibine, tu veux venir ?

Un peu que je viens ! Luna, tu vas essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe ?

Si c'est possible, oui. »

Finalement, tout le groupe, sauf Lily qui préférait aller à la bibliothèque, avait accompagné Lily L.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda Madame Bibine en les voyant entrer dans son bureau.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Rytt, je suis la nouvelle élève de dernière année et j'aimerai m'inscrire pour les essais afin d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, expliqua Lily. »

Madame Bibine fit asseoir la jeune fille avant de mettre les garçons dehors pour qu'elles puissent parler un peu.

Le bureau du professeur de vol était plein de photos de joueurs de Quidditch en train d'exécuter des figures sur leurs balais. Lily n'en connaissait pas un seul, mais elle remarqua qu'ils étaient doués. Et ils l'auraient sûrement été davantage sur les balais de son époque. Dans un coin de la pièce, elle aperçut une malle qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle qui renfermait les balles.

« Avez-vous déjà joué au Quidditch, Mademoiselle ?

Oui, j'y joue depuis que je suis toute petite.

Etiez-vous dans une équipe dans votre ancienne école ? continua-t-elle.

En effet, répondit Lily sans vraiment savoir où Madame Bibine voulait en venir.

Comment vous sentez-vous dans votre Maison, Mademoiselle Rytt ?

Très bien, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'intégrer son équipe, ça signifie se battre pour elle. Vous serez comme un soldat au service d'une armée, prête à tout pour lui donner la victoire ! s'exclama-t-elle, le point levé comme pour mimer le combat.

Je n'attends que ça, Madame Bibine, je suis là pour ça. Je sais que je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, mais je m'y sens chez moi. J'ai des amis à Gryffondor et ils sont comme ma famille. Je veux leur apporter la coupe sur un plateau !

Bien, pour quel poste souhaitez-vous passer les essais ?

Attrapeur. »

Madame Bibine, souriant face à la volonté de la candidate, ne rajouta rien et inscrit son nom à la liste des participants, lui permettant ainsi de voir que quatre autres personnes convoitaient le même poste qu'elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, ainsi que le repas. Sirius avait décidé qu'il s'occuperait de l'animation et réussit à merveille, faisant rire aux éclats son audience. Une fois que tous furent couchés, Lily se releva, attrapa sa baguette et se lança un sort d'invisibilité qu'elle avait inventé quelques mois auparavant, après que ses frères aient refusé qu'elle hérite de la cape de leur père. Ils avaient prétexté qu'elle était trop sérieuse pour vouloir sortir la nuit dans le château. C'était Albus qui possédait la cape, James ayant récupéré la carte, et il l'avait gardée pendant toute sa scolarité. Or, comme Lily n'en avait pas éprouvé la nécessité jusque là, ce n'était pas maintenant que Scorpius avait achevé ses études à Poudlard qu'elle allait l'utiliser. Les deux frères avaient souvent formé une sorte d'alliance contre la jeune fille, par crainte qu'elle ne répète ce qu'ils manigançaient à leurs parents. C'était ce qu'il s'était produit le jour où ils avaient tenté de lui teindre les cheveux en vert. Cette fois encore, Lily était contre eux deux.

La demoiselle en situation irrégulière se glissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds hors de son dortoir puis de la tour des Gryffondors. Marchant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas être repérée, elle se rendit au bureau de Scorpius. Le jeune homme ayant toujours travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit, elle était assurée de le trouver là.

La première réaction du jeune professeur lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, fut la surprise, puis il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne. Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis et fit le tour de son bureau. Il reçut aussitôt un corps contre le sien.

« Lily Puce, tu peux annuler ton sort maintenant, il n'y a personne ici, lui dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle apparaissait dans ses bras. »

Voilà comment un Malfoy s'arrange pour ne pas présenter d'excuses, il pousse l'autre à le faire. A l'exception faite que cette fois-ci, Scorpius n'y était pour rien.

« Je n'avais pas prévu que le chaudron de Sirius allait exploser sur toi, expliqua-t-il quand même.

Je sais, soupira-t-elle. »

Le serrer dans ses bras, elle le voulait, en avait besoin. Le sentir près d'elle comme si les événements des derniers jours, des dernières heures n'avaient pas d'importance. Alors la jeune fille s'accrocha désespérément à l'homme de sa vie en agrippant le dos de sa chemise, calant son visage contre son torse et respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Elle était enfin en sécurité, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

« Tu me manques, dit-elle pour justifier son besoin de câlin.

Pourtant l'an dernier on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup pendant le temps où tu étais à Poudlard, remarqua-t-il.

C'était différent, je te savais loin et ça m'était pénible. Mais là, je te sais tout proche et je ne peux pas venir te parler, ni même te sourire quand je te vois. C'est encore plus frustrant.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner, ce matin, quand tu as brûlé ma lettre, s'amusa-t-il à rajouter.

J'espérais un peu que tu ne l'aurais pas vu, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

Mais il ne la laissa pas faire, prenant son menton dans sa main il la força à le regarder pour l'embrasser. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Cela allait être éprouvant de rester discret pendant leur séjour. Pourtant ils l'avaient déjà fait au début de leur relation, alors que personne ne savait. La différence résidait sûrement dans le fait qu'ils étaient, désormais, habitués à avoir l'autre près d'eux, ou du moins à savoir que rien ne les empêchait de se tenir la main.


	5. Ou Scorpius a des sueurs froides

Chapitre : 5 : Où Scorpius a des sueurs froides

Fic : Générations sans frontière

Auteur : Junon

Bêta : Tookuni et Bee

Chapitre 5 : Où Scorpius a des sueurs froides

Le vent lui caressant le visage, Lily L était heureuse. L'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie en approchant le stade s'était dissipée à l'instant même où ses pieds avaient quitté le sol.

Après s'être un peu échauffée, elle redescendit avec les autres élèves. Ils étaient cinq à passer les essais pour le poste d'attrapeur. Face à eux, et à ceux qui convoitaient celui de poursuiveur, se trouvaient James et Madame Bibine. Cette dernière leur expliqua comment allait se dérouler les épreuves. En ce qui concernait les attrapeurs, celui qui parviendrait à s'emparer du vif d'or obtiendrait naturellement sa place dans l'équipe. Dès qu'elle eut donné les consignes, ils décollèrent à nouveau.

Alors que Lily s'élevait dans les airs, elle aperçut une tâche noire dans les gradins de Serpentard. Scorpius était venu la voir, elle sourit à l'idée qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher. Elle se remémora alors à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de sa décision.

« Je vais passer les essais pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, lui avait-elle fièrement annoncé.

Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

Enfin, Scorpius ! s'était exaspérée la jeune fille. »

Lily et Scorpius étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé, dans les appartements du jeune homme.

« Écoute, Lily Puce, je sais que tu adores le Quidditch et, on serait à la maison, je ne dirais rien. Puis, après un vif coup d'œil vers Lily, il rajouta : enfin, presque rien. Mais ici, c'est encore plus dangereux. Et tu n'es pas assez vigilante.

Un piqué est un piqué, peu importe l'époque, avait-elle rétorqué.

Non, l'époque change tout. Les balais ne sont pas ceux que tu as l'habitude d'utiliser, ils sont beaucoup moins fiables, avait expliqué Scorpius. »

Lily n'avait absolument pas songé à cela, mais il avait raison, comme le prouvaient les tremblements qui agitaient le manche entre ses mains. D'ordinaire, elle ne les ressentait que lorsqu'elle poussait son balai au-delà de ses limites. Les fabricants avaient visiblement beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir créer les balais qu'elle avait coutume d'utiliser. Bien évidement, cette information n'atteindrait jamais le jeune homme.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à chercher le vif d'or. Elle adorait les sensations que lui procurait le vol à balai : le vent qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles, la vitesse qui faisait que tout semblait brouillé. Elle aimait ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait advenir, où se trouvait le vif d'or, ni quand il se montrerait. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était sentir le regard inquiet de Scorpius se transformer en fierté alors qu'elle brandissait le si précieux objet doré, victorieuse. Evidemment, le fait que, pour une fois, elle surpassait ses frères dans un domaine, ne gâchait en rien son plaisir.

Soudain elle aperçu un léger scintillement sur sa droite et elle s'élança, plus ou moins en même temps qu'un autre élève. Sans tarder, venant de toutes les directions, les autres concurrents se précipitèrent à leur tour sur le vif d'or. Ne voyant qu'une seule solution, le vif prit l'unique trajectoire qui ne le mènerait pas droit dans un piège et se dirigea vers le sol. Son action ne sembla décourager aucun des élèves qui raffermirent leur prise sur leur balai. Cependant, deux deuxièmes années, maîtrisant mal l'outil capricieux qui leur servait de véhicule, se percutèrent.

Bien décidé à semer les autres, le vif d'or se mit à zigzaguer de façon complètement imprévisible, forçant les élèves à ralentir et à attendre qu'il se calme. Mais Lily n'espérait que cela: pouvoir prouver à quel point elle était compétente sur un balai. Elle continua de le suivre, gagnant peu à peu du terrain et abandonnant les autres participants, plus hésitants, derrière elle. Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que ses doigts ne frôlent la boule luisante. Poussant son balai un peu plus loin, elle s'écrasa sur le manche afin d'accélérer. Le vent la fouettait, comme pour la dissuader d'aller plus loin. Mais rien n'y fit, les yeux fixés sur l'objet qui semblait la narguer, elle ne décéléra pas. Enfin, son poing se referma sur lui et elle se redressa pour s'arrêter. Tout était fini, elle avait gagné.

La respiration de Scorpius s'était faite difficile à l'instant même où il avait aperçu le regard de Lily se transformer : elle avait repéré le vif d'or, il le savait. Il savait également ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait prendre des risques pour ressentir cette adrénaline qu'elle cherchait chaque fois que la gravitation perdait l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur son corps. Il ne parvint à reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'il entendit le cri de joie de Sirius alors que Lily ramenait le vif d'or à Madame Bibine, sous les yeux envieux des autres élèves.

James était ravi, cette fille avait un réel potentiel et sa façon de voler au mépris de tous les dangers correspondait exactement à ce qu'il recherchait pour parfaire son équipe.

« Et bien, Mademoiselle Rytt, belle démonstration, scanda le professeur en récupérant le vif d'or.

Merci Madame, lui répondit-elle fièrement. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour des poursuiveurs de faire leurs preuves, mais Lily ne s'attarda pas à les regarder. Elle préféra se rendre aux vestiaires. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle passa la porte avant de la laisser se refermer toute seule. Elle étira ses bras ankylosés par l'effort. Soudain, le bruit d'un verrou qui se referme résonna dans la pièce. Paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un s'y soit introduit alors qu'elle était la seule fille, elle se retourna vivement en portant sa main droite à sa baguette. Son expression passa alors immédiatement d'inquiète à joyeuse. Face à elle, Scorpius était appuyé sur la porte, l'air soucieux et la détaillant comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien entière. La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui afin de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Tu as aimé le spectacle ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il en la prenant par la taille. »

Lily avait très vite remarqué cela : il était toujours plus tactile après l'avoir vue sur un balai, comme s'il avait besoin de vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Mignon, était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit dans ces moments-là, mais jamais elle ne le lui disait de suite car elle le comprenait. Il venait toujours la voir malgré le fait qu'il ait horreur de ça. Mais l'angoisse qu'il ressentait lui, ne lui donnait pas envie d'abandonner le Quidditch. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait puis elle le laissait se rassurer une fois que c'était fini.

Ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des coups, frappés à la porte.

« Luna ? Tu es toujours là ? l'interpella Sirius.

J'arrive, lui répondit-elle. »

Après un rapide baiser, Scorpius se cacha derrière le battant en bois afin de lui permettre de sortir. Puis il utilisa la deuxième entrée pour quitter les lieux.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, annonça James à Lily avec un grand sourire.

Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai des cognards, rajouta Sirius en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Merci.

On va faire une petite fête dans la salle commune pour célébrer la nouvelle équipe, tu n'as plus qu'à préparer un discours, rajouta Remus. »

Lily s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose à propos de ses grands talents oratoires lorsqu'elle se rappela quelque chose.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, désolée.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. »

Sirius et James utilisèrent tout le trajet jusqu'à leur salle commune pour essayer de convaincre Lily de rester, mais rien n'y fit. Et dès qu'elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle se dirigea dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche et se changer. Quand elle redescendit, la salle commune était pleine de monde, aussi put-elle sortir sans se faire repérer.

Du moins, elle le crut, car Sirius la guettait et ne rata rien de sa sortie en douce. Elle cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Et il connaissait la raison de ses agissements suspects : son petit ami se trouvait dans l'école et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent. Cependant, comme le dit l'adage : Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours. Il posa son verre et se mit à la suivre. Il allait découvrir qui était son mystérieux petit ami. Il marqua une courte pause en se rendant compte qu'elle pénétrait dans la bibliothèque. Fricoter ici, c'était audacieux. Puis il entra à son tour, en avançant lentement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Mais ce qu'il découvrit était pire que tout, même qu'un petit ami à Serpentard… Heureusement, c'était moins affreux que de la voir avec Regulus, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Lily était là, seule à une table entourée de livres ouverts, des dictionnaires, des livres de sortilèges, sur l'histoire des sortilèges et beaucoup de feuilles de parchemin. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour tout sortir si vite et pour être déjà plongée dans son travail.

Décidément, les Lily avaient un problème avec les études.

« Sirius ? chuchota Lily, forçant le dit apprenti espion à lever les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'avais besoin d'un livre, répondit-il précipitamment.

Au beau milieu d'une fête ? demanda-t-elle septique.

Ok, je t'ai suivie, ça te va ? expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Pas vraiment, non, dit-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches. Écoute, j'ai un travail à faire alors tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas le temps, et je t'interdis de me suivre. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Clairement en tord, il se tut et sortit de la bibliothèque. Mais son esprit ne cessait de tourner, sur quel devoir de Sortilège pouvait-elle bien travailler ? Ils n'en avaient aucun en cours…

Lily n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le fait que Sirius la suivait, il fallait qu'elle aille voir le professeur Dumbledore au plus vite. Si elle avait raison, cela signifiait qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir donner de leurs nouvelles. Elle rangea ses affaires aussi rapidement que possible avant d'aller remettre les livres qui n'étaient pas à elle dans leur rayonnage. Puis elle sortit de la bibliothèque.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long et elle dut faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas se mettre à courir dans les couloirs. Cependant, une fois arrivée devant la gargouille elle s'aperçut d'un léger détail : elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

« Bonjour, je dois vraiment aller voir le directeur, tu veux bien me laisser passer s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle à la gargouille. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle refusa de se déplacer pour lui permettre de monter. Aussi dû-t-elle se résoudre à attendre qu'un professeur passe par là et lui vienne en aide Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû demander à son père ou Scorpius le mot de passe.

Ce n'est qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle aperçu le professeur McGonagall au bout du couloir, se diriger vers elle.

« Bonjour professeur, lui dit-elle pour être sûr de pouvoir lui parler.

Bonjour Mademoiselle. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Le ton du professeur laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose car la jeune fille avait clairement changé d'apparence entre ses deux premières rencontres.

« J'ai besoin de parler au professeur Dumbledore, mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Pouvez-vous me permettre de monter, s'il vous plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Je suis votre directrice de maison, c'est à moi que vous devez venir vous adresser si vous avez besoin, expliqua-t-elle à la nouvelle élève.

Je le sais, on me l'a expliqué. Mais ce que j'ai à dire, je ne peux le dire qu'au professeur Dumbledore, il attend que je vienne lui en parler.

Bien, je ne peux pas vous faire monter comme cela, ne bougez pas, je vais voir avec lui. »

Le professeur McGonagall prononça le mot de passe, Pitiponk, avant de monter les escaliers, alors que Lily restait en bas. Elle dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant que le professeur ne redescende en lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait y aller. Encore des secrets, voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider auprès du professeur de Métamorphose, déjà assez méfiante à son égard.

Une fois devant la porte, elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper que le directeur l'invitait à entrer dans le bureau.

« Ah Mlle Potter, en voici une bonne surprise, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement et en lui indiquant un siège.

Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose à propos de mon sort.

Voilà qui est intéressant, lui dit-il en la regardant fixement.

Oui, répondit-elle, tout à coup mal à l'aise. »

Incertaine quant à la façon dont elle allait présenter les choses, Lily se tut quelques instants. Le professeur Dumbledore se contenta de l'observer par dessus ses lunettes, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots.

« Je pense que mon sort est un sort de voyage spatio-temporel qui réagit à l'esprit et aux pensées de la personne qui le lance. Ces derniers temps, je pensais beaucoup à mes grands-parents, ce qui explique que nous nous soyons retrouvés ici. D'habitude, je me concentrais sur un objet que j'ai dû faire beaucoup voyager, mais comme cette fois-ci je le présentais pour la première fois à mon père et à Scorpius, le stress a dû me faire perdre le contrôle de mon sort.

Cela expliquerait en effet beaucoup de choses. Qu'en est-il de votre contre-sort ? interrogea-t-il, très intéressé.

Je ne suis pas toute à fait sûre. J'ai un peu peur de le tester car il pourrait nous faire voyager encore plus loin dans le temps. Mais je vais commencer à faire des tests pour voir comment mon sort fonctionne très exactement.

Bien, je vous laisse les faire. Je vous rappelle en revanche que vous devez être discrète, personne ne doit savoir ce que vous faites, la prévint-il.

Bien sûr, professeur, répondit-elle vivement.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir informé de vos découvertes.

C'est tout à fait normal.

Autre chose dont vous désirez me parler ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Non, professeur, merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser retrouver vos amis. »

En sortant du bureau professoral, plusieurs choix s'offraient à elle : aller parler de l'avancée de ses recherches à son père, aller à la fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou aller voir Scorpius. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour décider que son père pouvait attendre et que la fête était sûrement terminée.

« Tiens tiens, puis-je savoir ce qu'une élève de Gryffondor vient faire dans les cachots alors qu'elle n'y a pas cours ? »

Lily, qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où elle allait, releva la tête pour remarquer Scorpius appuyé négligemment contre un mur, la regardant, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

« Je cherchais une salle vide pour venir fricoter avec Sirius, je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, professeur, répondit-elle, amusée.

Voyons voir… Non, ça ne me dit rien, vous êtes sûre qu'il existe, Mademoiselle ?

Si tu savais, il dit exactement la même chose de toi, objecta-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire. »

Allant directement embrasser son petit ami, Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Re-bonjour Pery, le salua-t-elle.

Non, murmura une voix visiblement choquée derrière Lily.

Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Scorpius.

Non, murmura de nouveau la voix. »


End file.
